


Something or other

by ArchivalFootage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ;0, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Fingerfucking, I beg u....., Like, M/M, Prostate Massage, pls request me things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivalFootage/pseuds/ArchivalFootage
Summary: request me Hamilton one shots! nsfw + sfw are cool, but I'm more inclined to do m/m and f/f than m/f in general. STILL pls req stuff I love ham and I love fanfiction pls help me





	

Madison bit down on his lip hard to stifle a loud moan that he could feel trying to leave his throat as Thomas crooked his fingers right against his prostate.

    "Jemmy, God, you're so beautiful. Oh, fuck," Thomas mumbled, using one hand to massage Madison's hole and the other to tug at his own cock. His face was flushed red and he kept rambling on about how tight James was, how gorgeous he looked. Madison basked in the compliments, completely self conscious and struggling to keep himself composed. However, when Thomas' hand was crooked just so and his fingers were rubbing circles into the walls of his hole, he wondered why he ever bothered to keep in control. This thought was spurred on by Thomas' ramblings--"don't be shy, you can be as loud as the hell you want, Jemmy, oh, you're so gorgeous, make noise for me, tell me how you like it"--and the occasional harsh jabs that made him gasp and bite down on his own hand.

    Thomas leaned down to brush a kiss against Madison's lips, forcing him to move his fingers out of his mouth and into the sheets, where he gripped hard enough that his knuckles went white 

     They kissed lightly for a moment, until Madison started to struggle for air and had to let go. Thomas' response to this was to move his mouth down Madison's face and neck, where he started to pull at the skin with his teeth and lips. Madison gasped and writhed, which put pressure back on the fingers in his ass, making him shake and move more than before. He couldn't tell if he wanted to move his neck away from Jefferson--Thomas' teeth poked at his skin teasingly and there was so much happening that he almost felt overloaded with senses--or if he wanted to move closer--because fuck, it felt so goddamn good.

    Madison decided that the occasional jab of Thomas' bite was welcome after all, and that the suction of his mouth on the skin was even better. Thomas' fingers rubbed persistently at Madison's prostate, trying to find the best way to make his boyfriend unravel. After all, he would do anything to make James feel good and happy and dammit he loved his boyfriend so much it hurt sometimes. That coupled with the fact that he was hard enough that he knew he could come with just a few more strokes, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed himself.

    He moved his hand away from his cock and onto Madison's hip, which made him jump. Thomas grinned against the crook of Madison's neck and started to press chaste kisses down his boyfriend's body while Thomas' hand trailed up Madison's sides. Madison's moans (which had still been relatively restrained despite the fact that he refrained from using his hand as a muzzle) became wild yelps at the opposing movements on his chest. The little "ah!"s that Madison kept letting out drove Thomas crazy.

    "Jesus, Jemmy," he whispered, voice raspy. "You're so fucking pretty, oh my god." Thomas struggled to keep his tongue in check and decided to put his mouth completely to the task of sucking marks onto Madison until he came undone.

    Thomas' fingers ghosted the sides of Madison's body on one hand, and on the other massaged Madison's hole. Thomas' fingers pressed around the sides, pressed down softly and pressed up hard as his other hand gripped Madison's hip, thumb pressing just on his knavel. Jefferson was supremely satisfied with the results of his actions: Madison's body jerked forward and clenched around the fingers in his ass; his head pressed hard against the pillow, his toes curled and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. The stiffness in his body lasted only a few moments before his thighs started to quiver and his head started to move erratically as he cried out, "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas" on repeat, alternating between harsh cries of the name and barely intelligible moans of sorts. This lasted for some long moments as Thomas massaged Madison carefully through the aftershocks.

    He eventually pulled out his fingers, still sticky with lube, and rubbed circles into his taint. The other hand continued with massaging Madison's hips, making his body loose and pliant. Madison struggled to take in deep breaths, before making sure to talk to let Jefferson know that he wasn't having an asthma attack, he was just revelling in an amazing orgasm. All he was able to get out at first was "Oh, wow... Oh.. Thank you, Thomas..." His eyes trailed sleepily down Thomas' body and stopped at his erection. Madison felt so comfortable and relaxed, and his mouth salivated at his boyfriends beautiful body. Jefferson noticed, of course, but didn't want Madison to have to even sit up, not even to blow him. He wanted him to lay on the bed and relax. Thomas was close, anyway.

    He asked quickly, raggedly "Can I come on you?" which would have made Madison giggle if he had been capable of it. Of course he could, Madison had never been against it before, had he? He managed only a huff of air to show his amusement and arousal at the question. Then he nodded, and opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out onto his chin. Thomas made a strangled sound as he came on Madison's face and tongue. Thomas continued to stroke himself as cum dribbled onto his boyfriend's face. Madison licked his lips around his mouth to catch any drops he missed and tried to reach his head up to kiss Thomas, who immediately leaned down to kiss him. Thomas could still taste himself on Madison's lips, and he hummed happily.

    "I love you, Jemmy, you're perfect," he mumbled into the kiss.

    "I'm not perfect," Madison said, amused by his boyfriend's affection but still critical of the lie.

    "You're perfect for me," Thomas clarified, which just caused both of them to laugh. Madison giggled, his body shaking while he grinned and said "you sap!" Thomas nuzzled into Madison's neck, smile evident in his voice as he repeated that he was in love.

    Madison smiled. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> PLS REQUEST STUFF I MEED HELP


End file.
